Any Other Way
by Kay the Cricketed
Summary: (Jake/Marco SLASH, m/m) Christmas approaches, and a returning arguement is brought back... of course, it just *had* to end in fluffy cuteness. Gah.


Any Other Way 

By Kay 

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't sue me. I can steal Ax-chan's pillowcases and shoelaces-- if he has any-- but I don't own anything else! Honestly! 

Author's Notes: Another VERY AU and OOC fic. ^^;; SLASH! Jake/Marco! You know what that means?! Well, if not, you should definatly leave before I traumitize you. Heh. 

... stupid Christmas slash fics. They're so addicting. o.o Like OJ or pecan ice cream, only not as sugury... 

Anyway-- enjoy the fic! *winces* Don't hurt me for the bad writing and OOC! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The tree was decked in every type of Christmas decoration imaginable. 

He was pretty proud of his work, too, as he stood back in satisfaction and surveyed the gently hanging baubles and coloured orbs. Each was messily yet attractively spaced, although the silvery tinsel was tangling with the strings already, and knotting the decorations attachment to the pine needle branches. Yet the effect was the same-- a shining mass of blinking lights in every colour, deepend by the shadows of the living room. 

It was a masterpiece, to Marco's opinion. A completely awesome masterpiece. _God_, he was good at this. 

Examining the crooked branches and scowling at them, he decided if the tree were somewhat straight again, it might look better. He'd have to mention that to everyone else- if the tree was a little straighter, and didn't have so many tiny needles scattering all over the place, it would have been a work of art. 

It just wasn't done, though. This was where the problem came in. 

"I can't believe I almost forgot the star," Marco mumbled to himself, glancing at the sparkly, gaudy object he cradled in his hands. The golden sequins shimmered when he turned it over, examining the cheap plastic casing, to the thick metal spring that was supposed to curl around the highest branch to secure its position. 

The only problem? The tree was too damn tall. 

Or, rather, Marco was way too short. 

"I can't believe this. I've been outwitted by a tree. That's reaching an all time low, even for me, can you believe it? I can't. Stupid vertically challenged height factor..." 

Marco paused in his muttered rant, heaving a sigh and rolling his eyes dramatically to the cieling. Considering no one was there to listen to him complain, going on about the idiocy of this situation was pretty pointless. He'd make a note of it to rant about it later, though, when someone was around to agree with his points. 

Toying with the evil, mischievious ornament in his deeply tanned hands, he contemplated what to do. Ladder was out of the question-- the house ceiling was way to low. Unless he wanted to shove a hole through the roof, it was out of the question. (Skylights were nice and all, but it might get cold in there during December, and Marco did _not_ like the cold.) 

There wasn't much he could do right now. 

"Defeated by a tree," he repeated out loud, as though scolding the pine needle nightmare itself. "I can't believe it." 

Ignoring the fact he sounded like a complete nutcase talking to a tree, when he should only be speaking to moving lifeforms, he scowled to himself. His dark eyebrows bunched up slightly. Morphing? What could get to the top of the tree? 

Squirrel? No, they were hyperactive, he might end up tipping the entire tree over in his rushing. Birds weren't a good idea, considering the lowness of the ever looming white cieling and its wide fan. There was no way in heaven or hell he was going to morph anything that would either tip over the tree or end up breaking a window. 

For a moment, he amused himself with the image of a llama trying to put a star on the top of a Christmas tree, and snickered. 

"_That_ would be a sight to see..." 

Deep in this thought, he barely noticed when the sound of a door quietly closing echoed behind him in the next room. The shuffling of a heavy coat being removed was completely lost on him, as it was shoved quickly to the floor. Nor did he even hear the quiet footsteps until they were right up behind him. 

"Maybe a llama would be interesting. Insane, yes. But the neighbors would love it, it'd be the new Santa slogan of the year, Saint Llama. I could get a furry red hat, and-" 

By then, it was to late. Two long, strong arms seized him from behind in a tight hold. 

"_Wha-?!_" 

Disoriented, Marco registered someone wrapping around him tightly, holding on with a vise-like grasp over his arms, forcing them to stay down and drop the star ornament to the floor. His back was shoved into something solid-- and someone was breathing on his neck. 

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking to yourself?" a low voice growled. 

Gaping, heart thudding dangerously in his chest, Marco managed to gasp out momentarily, "Jeez, you jerk! Jake, I'm going to beat you up for this-" 

Jake smirked, dark brown eyes twinkling mischieviously behind him, unseen. The mahogany haired young man gently pulled his boyfriend even closer, tightening his hold over the shoulders, but making it more breathable on the shorter, dark haired one. Both relaxed, slumping against each other, until the latter decided it was getting too quiet. 

"I can't believe you snuck up on me like that. I'm going to do more than just beat you up, I'm not gonna get you a Christmas present this year. Got it? No more presents, that's all I'm sayin'!" Marco complained breathlessly, scowling despite the way his deeply rich brown eyes were dancing with mirth. "And you didn't even warn me--" 

"That was the point," Jake interrupted, nuzzling the other boy's neck fondly. "I would have ruined the surprise." 

"Yeah, right. If your idea of a Christmas gift is giving me a heart attack. Having a dead Marco in the house wouldn't be to fun. Who'd bother you?" 

"Your step-mother's dog when our families come over tomorrow night?" offered Jake. 

"What? The satanic mutt of all that's unholy and evil? I can't believe she's bringing _it_ again this year... it took weeks last time to recover from the nightmares." Muttering darkly, Marco distangled from the warmth his partner's embrace offered, and reached down to recover the fallen Christmas tree star. 

Jake grinned at the expression on his face, then turned to study the brightly lit tree for a second. Taking a quick glance over the impressive mess, he nodded. "Looks great. I'm guessing you got tinsel-happy, though, judging from the branches." 

"I did not," protested the accussed, pursing his lips together and glaring savagely. "It looks great. I think it's the best tree on the block. It could win Miss Tree USA." 

A deep, warm laugh answered him, as Jake nodded in acceptance and gently touched one of the darkly coloured red balls hanging from the tree branches. "It's nice, you did an okay job for once. You didn't even blow anything up or tip the tree over." 

Faintly flushing, Marco decided it wasn't a good time to bring up his llama idea, or the fact he had been thinking of doing things that probably would have ended just like that. 

"Of course I didn't," he answered quickly, instead clasping the star tightly. "I'm not stupid or anything!" 

"I know you aren't." Jake chuckled again, releasing the decoration from his hold and letting the red sphere bob back into place. He crossed over the room and pressed a quick, tiny kiss to his Marco's slightly flushed face. "Heh, but I wondered... anyway, what's this?" 

He was talking about the star. Marco scowled down at it, and gruffly shoved it into his boyfriend's hands with disgust. "It's the stupid, evil star that's being stubborn and denying me the job of putting it in it's rightful place." 

"What?" Jake doubtfully looked down at the thing he dubbed "the monstrousity". "Oh, god, not this piece of worthless--" 

"Hey! I bought this when I was five! It's... it's a sentimental thing!" 

Frowning down at it, dark honey eyes flashing with annoyance, Jake flately replied. "I thought you said it was being stupid and evil...?" 

"Well..." Raising his eyes innocently to the cieling, Marco licked his lips. "I, uh, just changed my mind. I want to keep it, even if it's being evil and stupid and... yeah." 

"Well, I think it's time you got rid of it." With a fierce shudder, the brown haired boy shook the ornament and made a grimace at the weak sound of protest the wire made as it clanged faintly against the loose casing. It was already falling apart, despite the carefully glued edges that had accumulated over the years. 

Immeadiatly, though, Marco snatched it back, most likely adding another glue-needing edge to the collection in his roughness. "No! You can't throw it away!" Instantly, his dark eyes were narrowed viciously. "Jake, I told you, I _like_ this thing..." 

"You can't keep it forever-- it's falling apart! I bought you a perfectly good one two years ago, and you still refuse to use it!" This had been one of the few pet peeves Jake had always had with his loved ones, no matter how foolish it was... 

"I don't care," Marco flately retorted. "It's something I like, and whether _you_ like it, or not, it's going on that tree." 

The two stood glaring at each other in the middle of the living room. 

Finally, Jake snorted in irritation, and cast a dark look of promised revenge on the ornament in question. "Fine. Keep it. I don't care anyway." With that sentance, he stiffly straightened and walked out of the room to the kitchen, leaving the cold, exasperated words hanging in midair. 

Left in silence with the tree for a moment, Marco clutched futitively to the tree ornament, eyes still blazing. "Jake... you're a jerk!" he finally sputtered uselessly, fire slowly dying down in his posture. His shoulders slumped back down in dismay, and the good humored cheer that had been in his smile earlier was faded completely into hurt, simmering anger. 

It wasn't that this happened often-- they had few fights since they started living together this year. Jake was one of the few people that could have this kind of effect on him, where it actually mattered what he really, really and truly thought of him. Having difficulties like this only made it more hard. 

Every year, they eventually ended up having the same arguement over the ornament, as stupid and useless as it was. For something so pointless, it meant a great deal to them both. It really _was_ falling apart, Marco admitted sadly, gazing down at it. But he couldn't bare to part with it just yet, considering the value it had to him. 

_"I like this one, Mama!" he pointed wildly to the shiniest one in the shopping aisle. Everyone chuckled goodnaturedly at the small child bundled in winter clothes. _

Dark, familiar eyes looked amused. "This one? It's a little... gaudy... but why not? If you like it, honey." 

"Really?! You mean it?" 

"Sure, sweetheart. It's your own personal star, now, okay?" She laughed and handed him the box. He grinned up at her, clutching it with abandon. 

"Okay..." 

Yes, it had value to him. Stupid and sentimental and idiotical as it seemed, to have an attachment based on the smallest and barest of reasons. It wasn't like his mother was dead, or even enslaved anymore. 

He sighed heavily, fingering the glittery sequins, and wincing when a few scraped off the plastic and scattered on the white carpet. It really _was_ falling apart. Jake had bought him a new one years ago, that'd been the truth, and he still hadn't taken it out of the packaging. It was beautiful, and more durable for sure. A simple silver star, but elegantly curved at the edges to make a shimmering surface across it. 

Gold and silver at war again. Marco groaned faintly to himself, hearing Jake shut a cupboard in the kitchen. 

Already he was regretting the quick change of atmosphere, missing the easy going teasing they'd had up until the disagreement. He really didn't want to spend Christmas with his boyfriend mad at him either. While his partner didn't usually hold grudges, it might take a few hours to a few days for him to completely warm up again. 

They'd traveled long roads to be together. It'd taken lots of realized dreams and longings to get this far, to the point where they could be together without anyone being upset or angry with them. It had been even harder to admit it to themselves, finally recognizing the feelings in each other that hadn't been realized or awakened until later. 

Marco wasn't so sure he wanted to lose all that just yet, especially over something so horribly dumb and pointless. 

Gazing down wistfully at the gold star nestled safely in his hands, Marco sighed. 

"The things I do for love, man..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"The things I do for love..." Jake groaned, leaning his head against the cupboard, already preparing an apology for his angry lover. "Sheesh..." 

Resting his forehead against the cool, smooth wood of the small cupboard, he took in a deep sigh that trembled in his throat. He hadn't meant for the night to start out quite like _that_. Especially not like that-- the entire plan for a perfect night had been ruined. Their families would be coming this week, so they wouldn't have much privacy for a while. It was supposed to be their "catching up" time. 

Jake scowled slightly, looking more gloomy than upset. So much for "catching up" time. Not with Marco mad at him, and probably not speaking to him by now. 

He gave another heavy sigh, feeling his muscles still tense and unyeilding in the sensation of unwanted tension. There wasn't really anything _wrong_ with Marco's choice of star ornament-- the entire thing was just _stupid_. Why did he even bother to argue about it in the first place? 

_'Because you love him, and you want to share things with him.'_ a tiny voice chirped up in the back of his head. 

Jake rolled his eyes slightly. Now he was having little voices in his head. If five minutes away from Marco's good graces was affecting him like this, what would happen if he stayed angry at him all week? Through Christmas? Although the idea of Marco staying mad for that long was hard to imagine, considering they never fought for long... 

Especially over something like this. 

Already knowing he'd made up his mind, Jake reluctantly shoved away from the cupboard, and closed it quietly. Standing around brooding in gloomy depression, hidden in the kitchen, wasn't going to solve anything between them. Besides, all he really had to do was go back into the living room and apologize, then forget about it. 

After all, it was just a star. Big deal. 

And Jake figured he was a pretty easy going guy... 

_'God, I hate that thing. I can't even figure out why I hate it.'_

With another final sigh, picturing the slender features that were probably still smoldering with anger in the living room, he stretched and prepared an apology in his head. That might take a while-- saying sorry was easy to do, but with Marco, it never seemed adequate. He'd know if he succeeded if Marco reacted warmly, instead of being sarcastic or glowering at him. It wasn't the easiest thing to do sometimes. 

_'I'm sorry I messed up your evening, and insulted that thing of yours that looks like a dead rat painted yellow.'_

That sounded like a great way to start it. Jake let the corner of his mouth twitch in an urge to grin-- Marco would have most likely impaled him. Or worse. 

_'I'm... very, very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or belittle you...'_

That was better, he decided, and a pretty good way to start it. Maybe the sap wouldn't kill him, even if he did mean every inch of it. _'I'm very, very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or belittle you... just because I think something doesn't mean it's right, and I'm sorry I tried to force you into something as pointless as that arguement. I think the star looks fine on the tree...'_

He chewed his lip worriedly, eyes darkening as he finished it up with a silent, heartfelt sentantance. 

_'I love you, Marco...'_

Feeling a bit foolish still, he ran over it twice in his mind, rehearsing it just in case, and finally decided on its perfection. With any luck, the incident would blow over in the next few minutes, and it'd go back to the way it had been in the very start of the evening. As long as whatever he said ended up with letting Marco into his arms... 

Feeling a little warm inside, glowing at the mere idea of being able to hold his lover for a while without worrying about interruptions, was enough to steel up his intentions. With quick, firm intent, he finished stretching the tension out of his limbs, and walked out the kitchen door. 

"Hey, Marco, listen--" He stopped in surprise, and had a bit of a sinking feeling. 

The living room was completely empty. 

The presents and tree were completely untouched, especially the top of the tree, Jake noticed in faint surprise. He'd thought Marco would put it on regardless of what he thought, but apparently he hadn't had much time. Even though obviously he'd been in the kitchen for at least twenty minutes being an idiot. 

Studying the empty room hesitantly again, he tentatively called out, "Marco? Are you here? I wanted... I wanted to say--" 

"What is it?" a quiet voice asked behind him. 

Swallowing at the familiar voice but the unusual tone, Jake turned to gaze into the wide, inquisitive eyes of his boyfriend-- framed by his gently waved black hair, which he'd grown longer in the past year again. He was standing with a slight frown, as though he hadn't expected him to come in so soon, and clutching something shimmery in one hand. 

Quickly forcing the words out, Jake stammered, "I-I'm very, very sorry... and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or belittle you... and I think the star's going to look just great on th-" 

Marco blinked, and laughed. The taller, dark haired young man stopped his hurried explanation/apology, and stared blankly at the figure in the doorway. Finally, with a slight giggle and wave of the hand, his fears were put at ease. 

"Funny, I was just about to apologize to _you_. For being a stubborn jerk, I mean." Shaking his head ruefully, the dark-eyed boy slipped his hand out, showing off what had been cradled in it. "See? I-I've been kinda stupid, you're right... about the star, I mean." He forced a weak smile. "It was falling apart, and I guess it's time to put a new one on the tree, right? Out with the old, in with the new, right?" 

Jake's heart softened into a puddle of nothing, when he saw the shiny silver star, finally opened. "Marco..." 

"No, really, it was a mess," his lover babbled on, looking down the entire time as though he expected to be rejected. "I mean, was I going for the 'I Think Trash Rocks' look, or what? Lame joke, but come on, it would have completely destroyed the total perfection of my tree, don't you think? This one will even go with the tinsel. Rachel would be proud, I'm learning not to clash my colours, the gold would've looked horrible against e-everything else..." 

"Marco..." Jake repeated quietly, having been staring at his lover for the past few minutes. 

His voice had trembled slightly on the last bit, and finally he looked up at Jake hopefully, eyes pleading. "We can start over, can't we? I didn't want t'fight tonight... I just want to spend Christmas with you, just the two of us..." 

"Marco--" 

"I'll need your help putting this thing up, though, the tree's too damn tall. I think the tree growing farm people were going against me when they grew _this_ one. I don't know if it'll fit, but we can slim down the branch if we--" 

"Marco," Jake said firmly, eyes glowing. The rambling boy stopped abruptly and gazed at him dimly. He was breathing loudly. 

Tilting his head, and heaving a quiet sigh, Jake came up and gently reached out to his lover's shoulders- and pulled him into a tight, warm embrace. 

Startled, worried, Marco twisted a bit out of it and gazed up at the face peering down at him, now with a gentle grin. His mouth opened to speak, but was stopped by a single phrase. 

"Marco... shhh." 

The body melted against him nodded slightly, silent, and Jake watched as the dark halo of hair laid against his chest lightly. Smiling slightly at the sight, taking in the feeling of his arms being filled by the familiar shape and warmth that burned within him at the very sight of it, he finally allowed himself to relax. 

Cradling him to himself, he whispered in Marco's ear. "Shhh... I wanted to say that... _I'm_ very, very sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you over something so... uh... well, dumb. And I don't care what star's on the tree, or what you do to the house, or even who's going to be coming this week to stay with us. All I care about is that you're here with me, and we're together for Christmas, too. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings-- and no matter what, I still love you more than anything." 

Jake paused, pressing his lips down to the top of the crown of dark, ruffled hair with a little grin. "I love you. Forgive me?" 

Marco's arms merely tightened around him, but the silent words were even more understood the any of those that he'd spoken. 

_'Yeah... always.'_

Taking that as the final answer, Jake reached down to tilt his head up, and met the warm, dark brown gaze that matched with equal feelings to his own. He bent, and their lips met without need to warn, melting into each other like they'd been one to begin with, and never letting go of the tight hold they had on each other. 

Forgotten, the star fell to the floor. No one bothered to pick it up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Wow, you've got a great tree, guys!" Cassie admired, gazing a the lit "masterpiece" with amusement. 

"Yeah, let me guess. You let Marco decorate again?" Grinning at her cousin, Rachel's dark oceanic eyes sparkled in affection. Even though he opened his mouth to answer her, all the while shoving the coats his guests had laid on him the second they walked in the door somewhere deep within the closet, it was Marco who spoke. 

"Yup, and I didn't even clash." He winked merrily at his lover, who grinned widely. "Right, Jake?" 

"Oh, no, you did a great job," his lover replied solomnly, even though the spark in his eyes belied the serious tone. Rachel made a face at their expressions and fell back into the plush couch of the living room. 

"You two," she said, gesturing at them both, "are impossibly cute." 

"I know I'm cute! I've known that forever, but did _you_ listen? Noooooo..." Marco replied promptly, smirking. "That's why Jake got me and you didn't." 

Pretending to mock shudder, the blonde grinned at him. "What, and choose you over Tobias? I'm glad it was him, trust me." 

"You _and_ me," Jake added, coming up behind Marco and giving him a quick kiss on the side of his neck. He smiled slowly, resting his hand against the darker boy's shoulder as he leaned into him. "I think I got the better end of the deal." 

"No way," Tobias said cheerfully, coming in through the kitchen with a plate ladden with frosted cookies. Beside him, munching carefully on one in rapture, Ax glanced at everyone in confusion from having just started listening in on the conversation. Swinging the tray around to offer Jake and Marco one of the specimen gingerbread men, he added, "I'd say we all got exactly what we wanted, though." 

"Mmm," Cassie said dryly. "Maybe all of you-- but I'm still single." 

"To bad Ax-man's taken," Marco piped up cheerfully, swiping one of the cookies on the tray with glee. "Mighta had a chance there with the freaky alien, Cassie, my friend." 

Hearing his name, the aforementioned, deep blue eyed alien flushed slightly and lowered the cookie from his mouth. "I do not believe my own significant other would enjoy hearing that, Marco," he said calmly, despite the slight red blush staining his face. 

"Tom would kill you," Jake agreed flippantly, wrapping another arm around his olive-skinned jester, who was currently trying to steal the tray of cookies from an unrelenting Tobias. He thought back to his older brother's unexpected affection towards their Andalite friend, after the war had been over, and the things that followed after it. "Definatly kill you. He's pretty possessive." 

"Tom would never kill me- you wouldn't let him!" Marco retorted, grinning, and finally giving up on the cookie tray to lean fully against his boyfriend in contentment. 

"I wouldn't?" Jake asked in shock. He recieved an elbow in the ribs for it. 

"Jake?!" 

While everyone in the room laughed loudly, each talking to each other or just giggling at the antics of the two that owned the house, it was Cassie who noticed the tree's one flaw admist it's pretty decorations. 

"Hey, guys?" she asked loudly, straining to be heard above the conversation around her. It took several minutes to succeed, and when she did, all eyes were upon her. 

"What is it?" Rachel asked, arching an eyebrow elegantly. 

Colourling slighlty, Cassie shrugged and gestured to the top of the Christmas tree still innocently standing in the middle of the room. "Well... it's probably nothing. I just wondered where the traditional star was. Don't you guys have one this year?" 

Curiously, the guests all glanced at the top of the tree-- and lo and behold-- it was true: not a single star was on the very top. 

"Strange," Ax finally commented. "I was under the impression that this was a human tradition frequently acted upon in this household. Tom always insists upon it every Christmas we spend together." 

"Tom insists on a lot of things, I'm sure," Rachel muttered teasingly to him, causing him to give her a look that only succeeding in making her laugh. 

"No, but you guys are missing your star thing." Tobias glanced curiously at the two owners of the household, still wrapped up in each other and looking faintly amused and engrossed in each other. 

"No, we decided not to have one this year..." Jake finally offered, smiling mysteriously as he pulled Marco up against him again. They both glanced into each other's eyes momentarily, exchanging a look that made everyone else in the room either raise eyebrows or smirk knowingly. 

"Why?" Ax asked cluelessly, brushing cookie crumbs absently off his shirt collar. "Do you not have one?" 

"We had more than one," Marco answered with a shrug. "But... well..." 

"Let's just say," Jake interrupted warmly, gazing at everyone. "That the only star I need to shine in _this_ house is right here in my arms." 

"My god, cousin, you're turning into a sap." 

With a tiny shrug and another mysterious flash of smile, the tall boy only looked down into his lover's eyes seriously. Marco grinned in acceptance, tilts his head up, and mumbled, "Ditto to that." 

"See? They _are_ cute. Does anyone have a camara?" 

Breaking off the kiss to choke on a spasm of laughter, Marco leaned his head against Jake's shoulder and started coughing wildly. 

The taller boy merely groaned and patted his back comfortingly. _'And here I thought the holidays would be easy...'_

Breath gasping, eyes dancing with mirth over a hidden joke he barely remembered, the one he loved stared straight up into his eyes, a wide smile gracing his features. Not a sarcastic one, or a funny type of grin-- but a real, genuine, wonderful smile. 

_'Then again...'_ Jake smiled to himself, and pulled Marco close once more. 

_'I wouldn't want it any other way.'_

_Through the years, we all will stay together_  
_If the fates allow_  
_Hang a shining star upon the highest brow_  
_And have yourself_  
_A Merry Little Christmas now_  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

... well, that was pointless! Heh. Just remember-- I'm totally ignoring the books. Alternative Universe, remember? AU? OOC? I can maul their characters as much as I want to! AAHAHAHHAAAA! 

Okay, so maybe not. 

Either way, thanks for sitting through it. *hugs* You're all very nice! I give you OJ! Lots of it! YAY! 

Oh-- and the Tom/Ax angle? Loooong story. A fic I should probably write but am too lazy to write. ^^;; Have... no time these days... stupid school... semester tests... work... gaaaaaaaaaahhhh... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
